miasmatafandomcom-20200222-history
Bug List
Mostly sourced from the official Report Bugs and Glitches sticky thread all these bugs have been verified as present in the latest version of Miasmata. Known Bugs Serious bugs that make it unplayable *Performance issues, resulting in under 30fps on what would be considered otherwise 'decent' systems that meet the mimum specifications. i.e: Intel Core2 Duo, AMD Athlon64 x2, or better, 2 GB RAM, NVidia Geforce 8600GT, ATI Radeon 3670HD or equivalent ~0.5Ghz core <1Gb ram video card. Reported many, many times, see sample *In certain cases Miasamata won't start properly or crashes while startingReport http://steamcommunity.com/app/223510/discussions/0/846946775340135921 *Changing game resolution adversely affects performance and water quality (see 'grainy water') or causes issues with text and menus."Main menu - no text" forum post"Text glitching" forum post **Try a restart or another resolution **IonFX knows about it and is working on it IonFX post ** If no good, use screengrabs of menu (see refs) to click on the blank items, you may be able to change options (drop resolution) so the text becomes visible *When pausing game via ESC, then coming back and pressing 'Resume Game' the game CTD. Win7 says 'Miasmata has an error and will be closed' Error in event viewer is "Exception code: 0xc0000005" (Rare) Annoying but can be worked around *Torch doesn't cast light over items in hand, making navigation at night by torchlight almost impossibleReport and workaround by Sgt.Psycho *Not all Steam Achievements are working correctly (can be fixed via the unofficial community patch and the Botanical Bad A** patcher) *Multiple monitors don't work very well *Laptops can have trouble when their 'discrete' graphics chip is not enabled and the game defaults to integrated video *Sound levels are unbalanced *If you look at your journal then switch immediately to the map and zoom in with right-mouse, (possibly switching more than once) and then cancel, your view is locked and does not respond to the mouse. Just re-open and then close the first thing you opened to get control back.Reported by SaresWorkaround by Chaos **Also reported when you close the map before it has finished openingReported by LeeDavis **IonFX is working on this bugIonFX response to frozen mouse bug after map or journal * The Creature sometimes won't go away, runs back and forth or in loops and never leaves, even though you are hidden. Take your chances and do a runner or sneak off while he isn't looking. * If you jump while standing right next to something (e.g.: a ledge or a rock) instead of jumping up on it, you will be thrown backwards. Take a few steps back and take a run at it and jump a bit earlier Cosmetic bugs or glitches *Water can look very grainy and unrealistic *If you research a plant, or find a duplicate of a note, the journal opens, but nothing else happens. **It will be moved to the end of the research or notes section and be read again there. Workaround forum post: http://steamcommunity.com/app/223510/discussions/0/828925849481872005/#c810921274030550601 *A number of the ingredients 'fall through' the storage trays, especially the grey fungus and spadix plant, leaving a tiny sliver of the plant visible in the tray. If you crouch down, you can see most of the plant hanging under the table...Reported by rjwut *The game will 'stall' or 'stutter' as it loads the music when entering a campsiteReported by rjwut *Although practically everything else in the game updates 'in real time' the watch hands do not. If you need to check the passage of time, keep putting your watch away and pull it out regularly. *Sometimes there is a green static-like rectangle around the (animated sprite?) flame on the lighter Reported by rjwut *"Glance left and right" doesn't work IonFx disabled it *When you have a Mental Clarity potion in your journal, the corner of the nametag 'peeks' through all left-hand pages in the journal, breaking immersion. Seems to be the Herculean Tonic for some. *If you are running, stomping over wood, etc and open your map without stopping first, the background sound effects loop continuously until the map is closed *Journal entries for Muscle Emphasis Drug and Endurance Emphasis Drug both have the title of the Muscle Emphasis Drug page. Citations